1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shining personal adornment, more particularly one, which includes a tubular main body, a shining unit held in the tubular main body, and a power supplying unit for providing electric power to the shining unit; the power supplying unit being joined to two ends of the tubular main body such that the whole shining personal adornment is in a substantially shape.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, glowing sticks and electronic lighting tubes are often seen in concerts, parties, festivals etc, which are held in hands, and waved for helping create atmosphere in the scenes. However, the conventional glowing sticks and electronic lighting tubes can only be held in hands while the users are dancing or posture.
Furthermore, most of the conventional glowing sticks contain catalytic agent, and a kind of luminous chemical therein such that glow will be produced when the luminous chemical is mixed with the catalytic agent. Because the above-mentioned glowing sticks can only be used once, the chemical therein will cause pollution to the environment when discarded after use.